Strong as a Diamond
by KMPcool
Summary: Diamond is a proud, strong, girl. She never takes anything for granted and death is a part of life. She moved to the Valley so Sandra could be closer to her BFF. It's hard to leave her hometown, but you know what they say about diamonds; they're strong. Is she strong enough to bring togther rivals and end wars though?
1. The Boy next Door

The boy next door

**I don't own the sandlot.**

Diamond P.O.V.

Sandra is officially crazy. Doesn't she realize what moving from LA to that retarded valley means? I swear it's only because Molly moved there with her son and new husband. Scotty Smalls is such a nerd! Honestly they live in a pepto bismail pink house, it's disgusting. Sandra is my mom but I call her Sandra 'cause I can. The stupid boxes weighed like 500 pounds each.

"Diamond?" Scotty asked we hadn't seen each other since we were 6 and we were 11 now so it had been awhile. Oh yeah and my name really is, Diamond. I looked up Scotty hadn't changed much he was still so clean and tidy in his appearance, Probably still got straight A's. As for me a lot has changed, the only thing that's the same about me from when I was 6 is that I still had stupid strawberry blonde hair. Seriously it needs to pick a color and stick with it. Blonde or redhead, not in between.

"Yeah Scotty?" I asked picking up another tattered brown box.

"I haven't seen you since kindergarten, and you've changed a lot," Scotty stated.

"Well Scotty, I'd hope so." I said opening my front door and going inside.

"Diamond, tomorrow Scotty could probably take you to see his friends," Sandra said.

Like he actually has friends, I thought. "Meh, I'll have to unpack; besides I don't think hauling around a girl like me, would be all that great for him," I declined. I ran up the stairs to my room. My bed was already assembled and I flopped onto it. I turned my attention to the beat up cardboard box in the corner. I opened it and found a few old pictures of Scotty and I and a scrap book our mothers made from their pregnancy up to the point where we split paths. I stared at the picture of Scotty and me, when we were 6 we had our arms around each other's shoulders and we were smiling like we had some grand old secret. I hid that box under my bed.

I looked at my pale pink dresser and the picture of my dad was atop it. He had died in a car accident when I was only two years old. Scotty's dad died at the same time. Our dads were acquaintances not really friends though.

My mom forced me to go with Scotty to some stupid sandlot. I guess he 'plays' baseball there, but knowing Scotty and his severe lack of any athletic ability, that team had to have been desperate.

"Scotty what's with the girl?" A tall tan boy asked.

"Yeah Yeah I thought you got it: no girls on the sandlot," An obnoxious boy said. I've decided I hate both of them.

"My Mom is making me take her," Scotty explained.

"Do you think I'd voluntarily be here? In this dump?" I asked. "If you answer yes I'll rip your head off," I added.

"Why'd your mom make you bring her?" A short kid with huge ray band glasses asked. He was shorter than Scotty was. I know it's amazing that that's even possible.

"I'm not sure," Scotty shrugged.

"So you didn't bother to ask?" A short cubby red head asked.

"He's still afraid of his mom's wrath most likely," I mumbled. Scotty elbowed me in the ribs I slapped his arm.

"Are you two like related?" A black kid asked. They were quite a group a miss match of people, tall, short, fat, skinny, black, and white. It didn't seem to matter to them.

"No!" Scotty and I answered simultaneously.

"Guys you've made a bad impression," A tall kid with glasses said. "What's your name anyway?" He asked indicating me.

"Diamond, yes really that's my name," I sighed.

"I'm Bertram, and these are Benny, Yeah yeah, Squints, Ham, Kenny, Timmy, and Tommy," Bertram introduced smiling. Bertram was so far the kindest of them all.

"Whatever we got a game to play, base up. Oh and Diamond just sit in the dugout and look pretty." Benny, I guess, said.

"Okay whatever," I mumbled walking across the field. The dugout I guess it's called, didn't have much of a roof. I got bored quickly. I didn't know what the hell they were doing so watching them bored me halfway to death. Ham was running or rather stumbling the bases. All the boys were yelling and throwing their gloves at him. Scotty stood there like an idiot wondering what the hell was happening. He started to climb the fence. If it was me I would have only taken one jump, I wouldn't be climbing.

"Nooooooo!" I heard Squints cry out all the boys ran up to Scotty and pulled him down. I casually strolled over. They were making a big deal out of what was behind that fence. They were so busy scolding Scotty that they didn't notice me sneak behind the fence and grab one of the like 1000 baseballs back there. I shook off the dirt and went back out of that yard.

"We'll never see that ball again," Timmy said. Or was he Tommy? I don't know.

"Never again," The other one repeated. This was an obnoxious pattern.

"Here, I found another," I said handing over the ball.

"Where'd you find it?" Bertram questioned.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Not really," He admitted, accepting the ball from my hands. His hands must have touched mine for only a second but to me it seemed like a minute. They played for a few more hours until the sun went down. I had just moved here yesterday and I was already finding a replacement for William. Will was, well kinda is, my boyfriend from LA.

"Where did you get the ball?" Bertram asked as we were walking home. I lagged behind the group.

"A place apparently you people know very well," I replied.

"There's no way you made it all the way to Vincent's and back in that time," He objected.

"What is Vincent's?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's a drugstore," He explained slowly like I was retarded.

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't have been able to make it there in that time, I run like a retarded penguin," I agreed.

"Where'd you move here from?" Bertram asked.

"El Pueblo de la Reina de Los Angeles," I said. "LA," I explained after he gave me a 'what the hell' look.

"Which house is yours?" He asked.

"The purple one," I answered.

"See ya tomorrow?" Bertram asked.

"Maybe but there's no way I'm going back on the sandlot," I replied.

"Eh, I wouldn't mind if you came." Bertram said.

"Yeah the other 7 and ½ people outweigh you," I remarked

"7 and a half?" Bertram asked.

"Scotty is half way hating this, half way that little brother that wants me involved in everything." I explained. Bertram was the only one that didn't mind me being around.

"Well this is my stop," Bertram said as we neared a quiet soft yellow house.

"Bye," I said. When I got home I assembled the cherry wooden desk for my sewing machine. I make most of my clothes. I unlocked an old trunk that I kept most of my things in. The lock was old and somewhat rusted, the old fabric covering the lid was slightly torn but I wouldn't trade it for the world.


	2. Dennis

**I don't own the Sandlot ****so sad.**

Scotty P.O.V.

Diamond had grown up and I was still that hopeless six year-old. I hadn't changed much at all she had grown into one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. She had always been the one that went out and conquered the world tackling anybody in her way. I was always shy and pitiful compared to the cocky and outrageous Diamond who always knew exactly what to say.

"Scotty how the hell, do you know Diamond?" Benny asked.

"Our moms are best friends and have been since they were 4 years old," I explained. The guys kept bugging me about her on our way home. I couldn't help but notice she stayed behind the group talking to Bertram. When we hit his house I was secretly grateful. I don't know these guys very well and I don't want Diamond to end up hurt.

"Scotty how was your day today?" My mom asked me after I walked in the front door.

"Good," I sighed in reply. I went up to my room and flung my glove in a corner. I barely recognized Diamond when I first saw her yesterday. I thought it was her because of her gorgeous strawberry blonde hair. She never liked her hair color but it's stunning. Her eyes are so blue you could swear you're staring into the ocean. She's attractive but I can't really think of her like that. She's been my best friend for, forever.

"Honey?" My mom asked walking into my room.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked.

"No," I lied.

"Scotty you're a terrible liar," She sated sitting next to me on my bed. It was true I couldn't lie to save my life. Diamond was the liar that lies more than she tells the truth. "Isn't nice to see Sandra and Diamond again?" She asked. I nodded. "Look I know it's been awhile but I think it'll turn out alright," She reassured.

"You're right it will," I said.

"Okay Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes," My mom said leaving me alone. I washed up and started looking at an old photo album. Pictures of my dad holding me as a baby, pictures of Diamond and me as tiny little babies, even ones when we were 3 and blowing soap bubbles were all contained in the small leather bound book.

Diamond P.O.V.

"Leah, I'm so bored in the suburbs, the nearest non-residential town is a 20 minute walk away. Also the only kid I really know is an egghead," I complained into the terra-cota colored phone.

"You think that's bad? I'm seriously worried about Bruno, Seth, Dennis, Luis, and William. Lately the cutthroats have gotten more vicious. I'm concerned they could get shot," Leah said. The cutthroats were a gang that controlled the streets of LA the police tried to fight them but they'd be back no matter what.

"Leah don't think that way, it'll be fine." I reassured.

"D with you gone, there's nothing to stop them," Leah complained.

"Look you guys should visit some time, we have two extra bed rooms and we could share a room." I instructed more than asked.

"Are you sure?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, be careful. Kay?" I asked.

"I will be," Leah replied. Leah's brother Bruno was almost always getting in fights. Dennis was the youngest kid I took in he was 3 years old and orphaned by this war. Dennis already knew the call of death and he was just about dead when I found him. You could tell he had been starving his clothes were torn at the hems and he was whining, sobbing and screaming. Some of the cutthroats were burning his flesh with their cigarette lighters. It was an extremely sad thing to do to a 2 year old. That was a year ago.

The next day I ended up walking to town with the boys every little sound made me jump.

"Dang Diamond, you panic easily over nothing," Squints said.

"At least I'm not afraid of a dog," I mocked.

"Hey the Beast is only part dog," Bertram defended. I felt a light tug on the hem of my skirt I turned to see who it was.

"Dennis what happened to you?" I asked, kneeling down to his eye level. His forehead was bleeding crimson drops of blood.

"Da, da, da, cuttroats gots me whens I was rumming," Denis stammered. He meant to say the cutthroats got him while he was running but he can't talk very well yet.

"Did anyone else get caught?" I asked biting my lip.

"No wells I don't tink so anyways," Dennis replied. I picked him up and stood up.

"Diamond who is this?" Benny asked indicating Dennis who was now, sucking on his thumb. Dennis hid his face from the boys.

"Oh this is Dennis; he's like my kid, kinda." I said.

"As in blood, law?" Scotty asked looking hurt for like a split second.

"As in technical stuff, I protect him from people." I explained.

"Isn't that his parent's job?" Ham asked.

"Uh his parents are, uh _you know,_" I mumbled.

"6 feet under," Dennis said shyly.

"Do you have any more kids?" Thing one asked.

"Anymore?" Thing two repeated.

"Um, Bruno, Seth, Luis, Leah is like a sister really and William's like a brother." I explained "So three more kids but five more people I'm protecting," I said.

"Yeah yeah, why do you need to protect them?" Yeah yeah asked.

"I don't have to I chose to. I do it because nobody deserves what the cutthroats do to people." I stated. Dennis held onto me tightly. "Look I'm going home, to take care of Dennis," I stated walking towards my house. I was lucky I didn't get lost.

"Hey you're home early," Sandra said.

"Yeah Sandra where's the first aid kit?" I asked.

"It's in the bathroom." She acknowledged. "What happened to Dennis?" She asked.

"He fell and got scraped up," I lied. I went to work on his cut with the rubbing alcohol. "Stop moving," I said holding his head steady.

"It stings!" He fussed.

"It's going to sting more if you don't stop moving," I said. After I bandaged him up I took him into my room, I took off his mud caked shoes. After tucking him into my bed I brushed his chocolate colored curls to one side. He really needed a haircut.

"Leah, told me to tell you that everyone is okay," Dennis said sleepily.

"That's good. Did you run all this way to tell me that?" I asked.

"No, Leah says that when the moon is full she goin' to leave LA," Dennis sighed his eyelids dropping. "Sing for me?" he asked.

"Goodnight my angel. Time to close your eyes. And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promise I would never leave you. And you should always know, I never will be far away. Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep. And still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me. When we went sailing on a emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean. I'm rocking you to sleep. The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart. You'll always be a part of me. Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream. And dream how wonder your life will be. Someday a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby. Then in your heart there will always be a part of me." I sang.  
"Goodnight," I whispered to him kissing his cheek. I pulled out an old t-shirt of mine for when he woke up. The phone downstairs started to ring so I went to go get it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"H-hey," Leah stammered.

"What's wrong Leah? You sound like you just saw a ghost." I asked.

"I can't find Dennis," Leah stated.

"Oh, he's here with me," I said.

"Oh good, I was worried I thought he had gotten hurt, possibly killed," Leah said.

"No, he's okay. Look I want you guys out of there," I said.

"We'll pack our stuff up and leave soon," Leah said.

"Good luck," I said.

"Thanks we might need it," Leah said before hanging up. I needed to set up some extra beds so I searched the house for extra beds. Up in the attic I found an old wire bed frame. I stuffed an old pair of curtains that I had sewn together with feathers from some old feather pillows I had. That was a mattress. I needed to make arrangements for them for when they arrived.


	3. Day to Day

**I don't own the sandlot.**

"Diamond what _do_ the cutthroats do to people?" Scotty asked. We were walking towards the sandlot, for lack of anything else to do. I was carrying Dennis because I didn't know what else to do with him.

"Some bad shit," I shuddered. Scotty looked like someone just stabbed him. That's one thing the cutthroats do; stab people.

"What kind of stuff?" Scotty asked deliberately not cussing.

"Scotty they're a gang. They kill people, sometimes they torture people, and they'll drive by and shoot people for no reason. The cutthroats cut peoples' necks after killing them to look like the cutthroat trout. They aren't good people," I explained.

"Did they ever do anything to you?" Scotty asked fearfully awaiting the answer.

"Yeah they did Scotty." I said looking over at the innocent boy. He'd never seen death like I had; I want to keep it that way. "They do stuff to everyone," I added. Scotty was still a virgin to this word unadulterated and he wasn't capable of evil. He'd never seen anyone killed, I have. He's never had to steal, or pay money to be safe. I have.

"What did they do to you?" Scotty asked.

"A lot Scotty, I've seen people killed. My best friend and her little sister were killed right in front of their mother. She was only 7 years old and her little sister was 3! I've been shot at before. I've seen infants limbs ripped off of them because of the cutthroats." I said trying to hold back tears.

"Did they do anything else to you?" Scotty asked holding onto my hand.

I looked at him wondering if I should confide in the innocent child that stood next to me. No he was essentially a stranger. It would shatter his world if I told him. "They did a lot Scotty, that's my point. It doesn't matter what they've done to me." I said the words smoothly flowing off my tongue.

"You can tell me anything," Scotty reassured.

"I can, but I'm not going to," I said. He looked disappointed that I wasn't sharing my deep dark deadly secrets with him. I can read Scotty like a book he's not hard to decipher. We got on the sandlot so Scotty stopped talking to me about it. Only Benny was on the field so far. I retired with Dennis to the dugout. Dennis was somewhat annoyed that I made him get up so early.

Bertram came to the field next, then Kenny, Yeah yeah, Timmy and Tommy, Ham, then Squints. They started playing and I started looking through a book my mom told me to read. To Kill a Mocking Bird really didn't interest me all that much. It was a love story, and I personally don't believe in love. It's hard to once you've been through what I've been through. Although Scout is interesting, she's too faithful.

"Hey D," Bertram said after a few hours of practice while we were walking home.

"Hi," I said. "Why are all the houses in this neighborhood painted outrageous colors?" I asked.

"To be honest I don't know," Bertram stated. "Who are the cutthroats?" Bertram asked.

"A gang that is evil. Like the devil himself isn't _that_ evil kind of evil," I stated. I was carrying the exhausted Dennis in my arms.

"Oh. Are you happy to be out of LA?" Bertram asked.

"Its bitter sweet, because I still have friends in LA but even here I don't feel like I'm out of the cutthroats reach." I sighed.

"It's okay we'll make sure you guys are safe," Bertram said wrapping his arm around me.

"What are a bunch of kids from the suburbs going to do to a big city gang that isn't ashamed to kill babies?" I retorted.

"They killed a baby?" Bertram asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to think about it," I said. Dennis looked over at Bertram sleepily.

"Here I'll carry him." Bertram offered taking Dennis from my arms. "Diamond what did they do to you?" Bertram asked. I felt like I couldn't really trust Bertram to not call me tons of names.

"They've done a lot," I sighed.

"Look I know you have something you want to tell someone but are too afraid to say. I want you to know that you can trust me, even if we don't know each other very well." Bertram said.

I wanted to tell him but he actually read me! No one ever, ever, ever, has been able to do that. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I guess it's just like a universal emotion we all hate having, and I picked up on that." Bertram said. We had passed his house but he didn't seem to care. _Flower child_ I thought.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anybody," I stated.

"I promise," He said crossing his heart like I used to when I was five.

"One of their people stole something from me that is of a high value. I can't ever get it back." I mumbled. Bertram was also likely an innocent. "They…" I started I couldn't bring myself to say the rest.

"Diamond I'm sorry," Bertram said.

"It's okay you didn't know me or her then. Besides a tear shed on the past is a tear wasted," I said with false confidence.

"You live here right?" Bertram asked stopping in front of my sickeningly purple house.

"Yeah thanks," I smiled. I took the drowsy Dennis from Bertram's arms. Bertram then quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. I returned a half hug to him considering Dennis was in one of my arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered to me releasing my waist.

"Bye," I said going into my front door.

Scotty P.O.V.

Diamond and Bertram were again walking a farther distance away from the group and talking. Bertram passed his house to talk to Diamond. Honestly it kind of killed me to see him so… controlled by her almost. Frankly it's sort of sickening to know that your best friend of all time is likely being hit on by a guy neither of you really know. It's not like I feel like I'm going to throw up sickening it's more like being punched in the stomach.

That was another thing Diamond was always really good at that I never understood. She stood up for me whenever someone messed with me, which was a lot because face it I'm an egghead. She didn't surprise me when she said that she was like a protector for Dennis. I should know Diamond like the back of my hand, so, why do I feel like I don't know her at all?

Diamond Wickett is a liar, a protector, and one fine-looking girl. She acted like she didn't care about anything, she works for everything and is successfully making my heart eat itself trying to figure this all out. She's been through a lot I can tell, she always got us out of trouble. Maybe she's not perfect but nobody is. She puts all of the girls in this town to shame.

**So whatcha think? Sorry I uploaded the wrong one last time.**


	4. Chapter 4 of awesomeness

**I don't own the Sandlot. Look back at my last chapter I replaced it **

Diamond P.O.V.

"Hey D," Bertram said walking over to me.

"Oh hi. Aren't you supposed to be at the sandlot?" I asked.

"Na I'd rather spend today with you." Bertram said, blushing a tiny, tiny, tiny bit.

"Are you sure? Last time I checked Benny would kill you guys if you didn't show up one day," I said.

"Eh, it's fine, and if he does kill me it'd be worth it," Bertram said. We locked eyes for a few seconds. He was a little taller than me, nothing huge but, he was still taller than me. I hugged him for a little while however, he pulled back a little, just enough to look at me. He held one side of my face in his hand, and leaned in closer than any boy has gotten. A fear raced through my mind of not being able to protect him if they did come. Not even if, when really. They as in the cutthroats. He sweetly kissed my lips and all my thoughts vanished. We had known each other only a matter of days but that moment was perfect.

Until _all _of the sandloters decided to show up. "Bertram you coming?" Benny asked.

"Yeah Yeah or do you have something more important to do?" Yeah yeah asked nodding towards me. I let go of Bertram.

"And you thought I was bad," Squints laughed mockingly. I wanted to slap him.

"Sorry D," Bertram apologized.

"He was going to help me finish unpacking," I lied smoothly. The guys somewhat bought it.

"How does swallowing each others' tongue help with that?" Kenny asked.

"Whatever, come on Bertram," I said taking his hand and leading him into my house. "You still want to stay with me today?" I asked.

"Yeah. D if you want I can watch Dennis while you do whatever," Bertram asked.

"No it's fine, Dennis is sleeping downstairs. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Your hair is really cute," Bertram said a little side tracked.

"You think so?" I asked looking at the strawberry blonde hair that I had hated for such a long time.

"Yeah," Bertram said before lightly kissing my forehead. I heard a razor-sharp piercing scream. I recognized it easily.

"It's Dennis," I explained softly. I went downstairs to check on him. "Dennis, you okay sweetie?" I asked, waking him up from his nightmare.

"Diamond, it was dem, day was," Dennis said hitting his palm with his closed fist in the motion of stabbing someone.

"It's okay, it wasn't real," I said squeezing the little boy in my arms.

"No!" Dennis objected.

"You're okay, I'm okay we're all okay," I reassured.

"Can you sing for me?" He asked quietly.

"Okay," I sighed. "Come stop your crying, It'll be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here don't you cry  
For one so small You seem so strong My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more  
Come stop your crying, It'll be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart] Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more  
Oh, you'll be in my heart No matter what they say you'll be here in my heart always  
Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know We need each other to have, to hold They'll see in time I know  
When destiny calls you. You must be strong I may not be with you But you got to hold on They'll see in time I know We'll show them together!  
'Cause you'll be in my heart Believe me, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more  
Yes, you'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart always Alway, always..." I sang.

"Wow D you're really good," Bertram said. "You sound like an angel," He added.

"Thanks," I sighed. Dennis gripped my neck as I stood up.

"We all kept telling her she should be on Broadway," Dennis agreed.

"I don't think I'd make it all the way to Broadway," I objected.

"Will tinks you can," Dennis said.

"How old are the other kids?" Bertram asked.

"William is 12, Leah is 10, Bruno and Seth are 9 and Luis is 7," I listed.

"And I'm tree!" Dennis exclaimed showing three fingers to Bertram. Bertram's eyes sparkled in the light.

"How old are you?" Bertram asked me.

"11," I stated quickly.

"Really? You're only 11, and you've already had to worry about your life?" Bertram asked.

"I didn't worry about my life I worried about other people's lives but not mine," I corrected. "Sorry," Bertram apologized while I put Dennis down.

"Its fine but," I was cut off by Bertram stealing my lips again. "What was that for?" I asked.

"You don't like me do you?" Bertram asked.

"I never said that," I whispered before kissing him tenderly on his soft lips. Everything about Bertram was soft somehow. I pulled out of the kiss smiling.

"You two silly," Dennis giggled.

"Come on we should get working on some arrangements for when Leah comes," I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Sandlot at all.**

The full moon was quickly approaching. I was out with the boys again, at some neighborhood diner. I didn't pay attention to the name of it or any of their small talk, I was preoccupied with worry.

"Something wrong Diamond?" Scotty asked making me fall out of the trance of deep thought.

"No not yet," I replied caution seeping into my voice.

"What do you mean yet?"Thing one asked. I still hadn't bothered to straighten out their names.

"Yeah what do you mean yet?" Thing two quickly repeated. Over the last few days this pattern has become less annoying.

"She's probably just worried about her friends in LA," Bertram said trying to get his friends off my back about it.

"Why would you worry about people in LA they have the best baseball team in the history of, ever," Benny argued.

"You lie, and lie terribly, the Yankees are ten thousand times better, minimally" I argued back.

"Na uh, the Dodgers are the best," Benny disagreed

"The Yankees have Yogi Berra, one of the best catchers in the industry, and has won MVP three times already. Plus they had Babe Ruth for the longest time any team had him. The Dodgers on the other hand _never_ had Babe Ruth who is quite easily one of the best baseball players of all time. Case closed," I finished, much to Benny's dismay and the other boys sheer horror. "It's got nothing to do with baseball though," I mumbled.

"They'll be okay D," Bertram reassured. I gave him an unsure glance in return but made no further comment on the topic. We paid and left for the sandlot. We were halfway there before we ran into a pack of so called 'tigers'.

"Wow Rodriguez I never thought you'd fall so low you'd tote a girl around," The boy I had come to know as Phillips the evil mocked.

"Well at least we don't cheat like some people," Benny replied pointing a glare at Phillips the wicked.

"Not only are you toting around a girl, you all play like one too!" Phillips the asshole shot back.

"Do not!" Scotty argued rather stupidly.

"Whatever shrimp," Phillips the-gone-too-far said, pushing Scotty back into the crowd of baseball players. Benny caught him preventing Scotty from falling. Phillips punched Scotty on the arm a few times making Scotty cry out in pain. The poor kid wasn't used to it. The other tigers had taken to beating on the other kids. Phillips the intolerable was about to strike Scotty with a curled fist, before I caught his arm. My grip was infamous on the streets of LA, my fingers were said to have the power of a shark's jaw. This made the pathetic Phillips yelp in pain as my grasp tightened. This stopped the other tigers' attacks as they looked up at the unfolding scene.

"If you touch any of them again I'll kill you," I said through grit teeth. _Nobody_ messes with my boys, especially rich freaks that don't have enough courage to stand for what they believe.

Phillips the annoyance just smiled a cheeky grin. "Aw your girlfriend came to save you," He mocked sweetness. That was the last nail in his coffin; I swiftly twisted his arm and kicked his legs out from under him. This made him fall down with a satisfying thud.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't get back up," I smirked looking down at the shriveled mess of little leaguer. I know how to fight, and I tend to.

**Scotty P.O.V.**

Diamond scared me after she took down Phillips. I don't know how she learned to fight, but she looked like she had done that a million times before. She acts in defense of her and a lot of other people. I mean yeah, sure, she's always been a fighter, but that was usually just a clumsy toss of her fist.

"Come on, I can bandage you guys up at my place," Diamond stated pulling both me and Bertram up to our feet. The other boys stumbled up to their feet or had never lost their footing.

"Thanks Diamond, my mom would kill me if she saw me like this," Benny thanked.

"Yeah, I can understand," Diamond shrugged. "It's normal for them to be protective," She added. We walked to her house which was purple, and I smiled remembering her hatred of the color.

"Who's this?" Kenny asked. He had picked up a jeweled picture frame that contained a picture of a thin, curly blonde haired, girl with hazelnut colored eyes. She didn't look a day over 7. We were just in her living room right now.

"That's Lil isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is, Lilly" Diamond nodded smiling a little.

"Where is she?" Squints asked after eyeing the photo himself.

"Uh," Diamond stammered, until mumbling something about six feet of dirt.

"Who is she, is more important," Ham said after glimpsing at the photo.

"We were twins," Diamond explained.

"You don't look like twins," Squints objected.

"Yeah yeah, you're way too different," Yeah Yeah agreed.

"Yeah I guess she got the good genes," Diamond shrugged. "We were twins though," she added. She was wrapping Benny's hand in a white bandage. "Lilly was the good one, she was never in trouble. I always was. I guess she was better at being good and staying away from danger. She's the poster child of a perfect kid," She elaborated.

"You keep talking about her in the past tense, why?" I dared asked.

"Cause they killed her," Diamond shuddered continuing to wrap the white bandages around Benny's hand.

"Don't worry about it D," Bertram said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You're good," She told Benny. "Who's next?" She asked.

They all got bandaged up and I was last, most of them only had small scraps, or bruises, black eyes were high in quantity. She noticed my thoroughly bruised right arm. She pulled it to her lap carefully running her finger down my arm. A sharp pain radiated throughout my arm, and I tried to pull my arm away. She of course had planned on that and was holding my wrist.

"Damn Scotty," She mumbled standing up to go get something. She returned with a sling. "Scotty he broke your arm," She explained coolly trying not to worry me. "Does he usually do that?" She questioned. Benny was the first to answer.

"No, that was the first time he's ever gotten physically violent." Benny was picking at his free knuckle's scabs.

**Did you love? Did you hate it? Please tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Sandlot as much as I'd like to.**

**Diamond P.O.V.**

The T.V. was blaring in the living room. I was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess I made by making cookies. They're well worth it. The boys were munching on them in the living room. The floral couches had seen a fair amount of them since the incident with Phillips.

"Breaking news," The newsman stated in his newsman way. "L.A. gang named the cutthroats have several orphaned hostages, Police action on the subject is unclear. We do know the names of the hostages. Leah and Bruno Cavitch," The newsman continued to list the names of all the people I've ever protected from them in L.A. I could feel my heart stop as the list increased.

"D, you okay?" Bertram asked noticing my sudden tension.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"Diamond, I'm sure the police can handle it," Scotty assured. He had to rest his arm.

"I don't trust the police to deal with it. The kids are thieves and in some cases killers themselves. When police action is unclear, it means they aren't doing anything," I stated. I pulled a knife out of the knife block. It's useable.

"Then what are you going to do? Go there yourself?" Ham scoffed.

"Exactly," I replied.

"You can't leave alone," Bertram denied.

"Then come with me," I argued.

"How will you get past your mom?" Squints pointed out in a last ditch effort.

"Sandra doesn't care if I go missing for a week, if I explain it now," I responded. "Sandra, can I visit some friends, I promise not to leave the state of California," I called out.

"Sure, why not," Sandra replied. "How long will you be away?" She asked.

"About a week," I replied.

"Okay," She sighed. The boys had looks of terror that I just shrugged off. Eventually they chased after me.

"Diamond, please don't leave without us," They panted as they caught up with me.

"I wasn't planning on it," I smirked as they realized we were at the little league field.

"You're crazy," Kenny accused.

"Am I?" I asked.

"Yes," Squints replied, "you are very crazy."

"Yeah almost as crazy as believing that a dog is a monstrous beast," I scoffed.

"Not a, the," Squints complained.

"I've been to hell and back, a dog isn't shit," I explained.

"How often did you fight?" Bertram questioned.

"Almost daily," I shrugged. The guys were all clearly worried.

"Look, if you want to come, go lie to your parents and say you'll be gone for about a week, if not don't get in my way," I explained.

"You're expecting sympathy from a bunch of rich kids, Diamond it's not going to work," Scotty informed.

"I have my ways," I sighed.

"D, we'll all come," Bertram volunteered.

"Scotty I can take care of your mom," I sighed knowing he can't lie to save his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Sandlot.**

The guys were all there along with a few tigers.

"Meet me at the Sandlot in 2 hours; pack everything you'll need for 2 weeks. Tell your parents you're camping in San Bernardino National forest. Just get a sleeping bag; I'll deal with the shelter. That way we only have to walk like 60 miles once we get there," I explained. The guys nodded and agreed.

"Come on Scotty, we have work to do," I ushered. We went to his house first.

"Hi, Diamond I wasn't expecting you to swing by," Molly greeted.

"Yeah sorry I didn't call ahead," I replied sweetly. "Anyways, I was wondering if Scotty and I could go camping with the guys, I promise to keep an eye on them," I asked, straight to the point. I wasn't lying at all. "It would only be for a few weeks."

"Where would you go camping?" Molly asked.

"San Bernardino, it's a good place to camp," I replied.

"I suppose you can go, if there are adults around," Molly stated.

"There will be don't worry," I replied with a sweet smile. _That_ was a lie. Scotty went to go pack and I went to tell Sandra.

"Hey, I'm going to go camping with some friends," I said. I never mentioned they were guys. "There will be adults there too," I added.

"I know you'll go even if I say no, so go pack up some stuff," Sandra sighed.

"Thanks," I smiled, running up to my room. I grabbed the first aid kit that was more like a hospital, exactly what we would need. Some blankets were put in my backpack along with enough clothes for the time. A Swiss army knife slid into one of the pockets. I hid a few more knives in my shoes and put a machete in my sleeping bag roll.

"Can I come with you?" Dennis asked. I slid a necklace with a key on.

"If you want to come pack your stuff," I replied. He held up a brown bag.

"Already did," He explained. I swung him up.

"I love you Dennis," I whispered. I packed food, lots of it, string, water, a shovel, some bugs for listening in, a map, matches, a lighter, flint, quite a bit of gum, compass, sewing needle, aluminum foil, and fishing hooks.

"Dennis can you carry the tarp?" I asked.

"Yes." Dennis said, taking the tarp from my hands. He shoved it in his army green bag.

We had to get going to the sandlot, basically so we'd be there 1st. Scotty came in next, then the tigers, Benny, Bertram, Kenny, Yeah yeah, Timmy and Tommy, Ham with a rolling cooler, last came Squints with a back pack that seemed a little big for his frame.

"Okay, so here's the plan, we walk to the train depot; a cargo train is coming in at 7:30. We'll hop that and get off at San Bernardino then we walk into the forest. I'll guide us through the forest to where we'll stay." I explained, pointing on a map.

"Let's go," Benny declared. We had to walk for this part, it would be fine though. The train depot is only 25 miles away.

**Scotty P.O.V.**

"Diamond, how far to the train depot?" I asked, breaking the semi-silence we had been walking in. Sure we had all been chatting but we were quieter than usual.

"Not too far," Diamond called back, her eyes focused on the horizon. "Unfortunately, we won't have the cover of night so we need to be sharp," She added.

"We can be sharp," Benny defended.

"Yeah yeah, we're sharper than knives!" Yeah yeah exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah you are, you're sharper than the kitchen knives that are used daily, not much else though, a river rock has more of an edge," Diamond laughed.

"Diamond, why are you leading us to San Bernardino?" Timmy asked as Tommy waited for his cue.

"Yeah why?" Tommy asked.

"Shelter reasons," She replied crisply.

"Diamond, what's the plan when we get there?" Dennis asked.

"Stay for a night then bug the place, get them out, and light the place up," She explained.

"D, we've got trouble," Bertram stated.

"I know we're being fallowed, I've just elected to ignore it," Diamond said turning to face us. She was unnaturally calm looking.

"What are you planning Diamond?" I questioned.

"Nothing Scotty," She said her voice rose in innocence. She was plotting something, then again she almost always was.

"We're almost there," Dennis cheered as he recognized the terrain. Diamond swung him up on her shoulders.

"I love you Dennis," She whispered to him so quietly I almost missed it.

"D, how are we going to get in there?" Bertram asked. There was a tall fence topped with razor wire surrounding the depot.

"Hop the fence," She replied nonchalantly. "Don't worry it's easier than it looks," She assured before swinging a thick blanket onto the fence. She quickly scaled it and was on the other side, beckoning for us to fallow.

No one moved. We all stayed still. She rolled her eyes skyward, revealing the whiteness of her eyes. It was here 'I can't believe I'm about to do this' look.

"Come on, it's easy, you're just all scared," Diamond half begged.

"Okay," We collectively mumbled each scaling the fence. She snatched the blanket and we got to the train just in time.

**Bertram P.O.V.**

We're in way over our heads. We're a bunch of kids from suburbia, how are we supposed to get kids away from the most dangerous gang any of us know about. Diamond seems confident in us but she's the only one who knows anything about fighting.

"You okay?" Diamond asked, while rubbing my shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine" I stammered.

"If you don't want to come you can go back home, I can take care of this myself," Diamond offered.

"No, we've come too far to turn back now," I forced a smile. She saw right through it.

"Bertram," She sighed leaning in closely. "I need you to be sure you want to go to L.A. if you don't its okay," She whispered.

"I'll be okay D," I assured.

"Mmm kay," She pressed the sound into my lips and the kiss was as electrifying as the first one.

"You're gonna miss the train," Squints interrupted. I pulled away and she walked towards the incoming train. The wind picked up and I could feel the cool air sweep across the trail her tear had left on my face.


End file.
